


What a Lovely Girl You Are

by evilregal



Series: DRABBLE CYCLE ROUND 11 ~ KINKS (femslash100) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/F, Incest, Infantilism, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Table Prompt: groups</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Lovely Girl You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty insecure about this one. I hope it's not too crap :/

When Snow White got back from running errands, her daughter was playing on the floor, stacking blocks in groups of different sizes and colours.

“Mommy!”

“Good afternoon, baby.”

“Emma was good girl, mommy play with Em’a?” her daughter asked, eyes shining bright with hope.

Snow walked across the room and knelt down next to her.

“Will you kiss mommy ‘hello’ and show me just how much of a good baby my little Emma is?”

Emma peered up shyly at her from behind her lashes. She nodded eagerly always happy to please her mommy.

Snow ran her fingers through Emma’s golden hair as she kissed her on the lips softly.

“Mommy is so lucky to have such a good little girl,” Snow praised her daughter as she pulled away, knowing how much Emma needed the reassurance.

Emma beamed at her and held up a handful of blocks.

“D’you wanna builda’ castle?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated xx


End file.
